I Ngelaidth The Trees
by strider7901
Summary: Seven year-old Aragorn's son, Eldarion, always wanted to escape from Miras Tirith for a day to the woods of Druadan. With the help of Eowyn's son, Rannyn, they both flee and become what there father was before them - a ranger...COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own these wonderful characters but I'll put them back when I'm done.  
  
A/N: This story will have more of Aragorn and Arwen in future chapters and also romance (If it goes well). I hope you enjoy the story so far and please submit a review. Thank you.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
I Ngelaidth  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Summer had finally come. Flowers bloomed wildly in the gardens of Minas Tirith. The cool early morning drew people to take advantage of setting up there food stands, hoping to end the day with a pocket of profits.  
  
I often snuck out the white palace wishing for adventure of the woods as my father once did long ago before I was born. But what I could only savage was the streets that Ada protected so dearly. I would roam the corners hoping to find new exciting things as my imagination would escape from me to hopefully discover green, frightening Orcs. Somehow, I the warrior of Middle-earth, would defeat them with my sword that in reality was a mere old walking stick.  
  
My mother told me stories almost every night about my father's ventures of hunting Orcs and his travels through Lorien and other far off places only a boy my age thought of to run to.  
  
What always stopped me from going past the gates of this city were the soldiers. I sometimes hated them because of this reason, but it wasn't there fault of not allowing me to leave for a taste of rebellion retreat.  
  
Someday, I thought to myself, I'm going to leave and have a real adventure. A ranger was my life goal as what my father was before me. Now, in my opinion, he's trapped for a ruler of the city. I sometimes watched him at night, gazing from the balcony that stared straight to the open range with a hint of sadness in his eyes.  
  
My mother was always in the garden. She said it always reminded her of Rivendell, a beautiful valley that was once habited by elves where she once lived.  
  
I quickly found boredom in the halls on the third floor where I could often be found and headed to find my mother. The halls in the palace were long and seldom ominous by the statues and paintings that hung and stood by themselves. I always wondered who the people were in the paintings of old. I knew they were of great importance by the way they were pictured, standing upright as others were in battle to there death.  
  
"Good Morning, Eldarion."  
  
I stopped running and turned to find my friend Rannyn, who leaned on a statue that resembled my grandfather while he smiled at me. We had been friends ever since I was born, for so he told me. He was twelve years old and much taller than me. His blonde hair and blue eyes showed a matured face compared to my seven year old's baby doll one.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked me, staring curiously at his dirty fingers.  
  
"To the garden."  
  
I watched him carefully pull a splinter from his hand. He must have already been to the garden because his feet were dirty of mud and his arms scratched from the limbs of trees. He always dirtied himself when he was out there. His mother, Eowyn, always scold him when she found him at the end of the day. I liked her, but not her anger. She was very nice to me and to my mother. They were both very good friends.  
  
After he was done being satisfied with his hands, he dusted his brown pants and said, "Good, I'll go with you."  
  
We walked side-by-side with me at his left shoulder. I admired Rannyn. He had the same wild desire for the woods too. When I was in trouble, somehow he could pull me out of any situation. His father, who is a steward of my father, was once a ranger too. We both passed the pretty maids, each greeting us a good morning. He answered back, his smile resembling so much as his mother's.  
  
"Do you have anything planned today?" Rannyn asked me as he jumped down the grey, concrete steps that entered the garden gates.  
  
"No." I answered back, mimicking his movements.  
  
"Going to see your mother?" He asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
I always saw my mother before leaving with Rannyn to the streets of Miras Tirith. "Yes."  
  
Just as I answered, I saw her walking with Lady Eowyn who both talked quietly to each other. I smiled and ran up to her as she kneeled down embracing my hug.  
  
She smelled of soft perfume when my chin rested on her shoulder. Her dark hair tickled my nose and her arms protected me. Rannyn stood alone and waited impatiently for me when just then her mother gazed angrily at his son.  
  
"Rannyn, Look at yourself! You're filthy! And you just bathed this morning." She said with her hands on her small hips, giving a disapproved face.  
  
I pulled away from my mother and watched Rannyn look at his mother who continued the lecture of washings and how clean boys really should be.  
  
As usual, he ignored her. Then he looked at me with a smile, the cue that he was ready. I ran towards him, forgetting to say goodbye, as he dodged over a flowerbed and I running around it to the dirt path as his mother yelled for us to listen more of her speech, but we were long gone and excited for a day of adventure and possible dangers of mysterious evil. 


	2. Chapter 2

-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Chapter 2  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Rannyn was very clever for his age. Every time we both wanted to enter the city, he would trick one of the soldiers with a convincing story. I watched the movements of his hands and the swelling of tears as he drove the older man to sorrow. "Please, I looked everywhere...he has to be out there." A tear rolled down Rannyn's eyes as he pointed passed the garden gates.  
  
The guard watched the twelve year old break into tears then looked at me. I stood still, completely dumbfounded. I didn't know how to act but then I never bothered to try because Rannyn could always handle the story.  
  
"And you're missing your dog too?" The soldier asked, being skeptical about the story.  
  
I knew this was a foolish idea. We should've tried to climb over the garden walls rather than lie to a man that didn't believe us in the first place. You've met your match, Rannyn. Finally, I managed to cough out "No sir, I just want to find his dog."  
  
His shiny armor gleamed at the sun making it seem he was at a higher power. "Alright...let them pass!" he yelled at the other two who stood a few feet beside the gate.  
  
I sighed of relief and watched the men pull the wooden gate slowly open. I was free. Rannyn grabbed my hand and yanked me to the streets. People scurried on the hard, cemented ground, quickly rushing in their own business and took no notice of anyone. Every once in a while, a soldier would stroll by to make sure all was well. Rannyn and I would always hid from them whether it was behind a food stand or behind a commoner, pretending it was our mother so we wouldn't get caught and suffer deadly scowls from our parents.  
  
The sun grew hotter as it rose higher. We ran through the clustered streets as sweat came on our faces. I knew exactly where Rannyn was taking me—outside the border of the city.  
  
We make several attempts but they all failed. Rannyn and I would do just about anything to run to the forest and live the life of a ranger. Two years ago, my father took me to the woods Druadan for a chance to escape his stress. He told me how he used to walk through places very similar as this when he was younger for many years before Minas Tirith desperately needed a king. But at the end of the day, we went back to the palace. That was then I decided what I wanted to be.  
  
When we arrived, I was tired and drenched in sweat. It was midday already and no cloud offered a break from the sun or the heat. I sat by the tall, grey wall watching Rannyn stand there with his hands on his hips, staring at the top, calculating our escape.  
  
"Well, what's the plan?" I asked him, who stood still, thinking.  
  
He ignored me. He ignored everyone when he was concentrating. I sighed and placed my elbows on my knees, waiting. Sleep was creeping on me but the hunger for lunch kept me from heavy eyes.  
  
"That's it!" He yelled at the top of his voice. I jumped and quickly rose, getting excited myself. "What is it?"  
  
He laughed and grabbed my shoulders, gently shaking me. Giving me a happy grin, he said "It's so simple even you could've thought of it. A ladder."  
  
Of course! After hundreds of tries to climb over the wall or smuggling ourselves in shipping wagons, a ladder was almost too simple. "But, where would we get one?" I curiously asked.  
  
His smile left his face and crossed his arms thinking again. I did see one at the garden but it would've been too risky and it may not have been tall enough to reach the wall.  
  
Rannyn shook his head finally replying, "I don't know of anyone who would posse one."  
  
"What about shovels?" Someone said close behind me.  
  
I quickly turned around and stared at the person. It was a girl who barely reached the age of 10. Her long golden hair was gently tucked in a Rohan braid, a few curls perfectly dangling by her ears. She was pretty.  
  
I felt my cheeks turn warm and I knew they were pink. I just stared at her, her grey eyes sparkling. What was a seven-year-old supposed to say?  
  
"Shovels...maybe, but it would take a good effort at digging." Rannyn replied to the stranger, "It couldn't work."  
  
"It was worth a try." The girl smiled and grabbed by hand, shaking it carefully. "Hi, I'm Eleveth."  
  
"I'm Eldarion, nice to meet you." I said, being cautious at my words.  
  
She smiled again and continued "I've watched you guys for a while now and thought that I'll help you."  
  
Rannyn held his chin, not being convinced. "How do I know you're not the enemy who murders rangers like us?"  
  
Eleveth giggled and carried on with the game. "Because I'm the only one here who can take you to the Druadan forest." I gave her a funny expression, slightly confused of the location I wanted to pursue to. Then she rolled her eyes and gently tugged on my vest "Come on, come with me. I'll show you." 


	3. Chapter 3

-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Chapter 3  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Should we trust her? We barely know this girl." I asked to Rannyn.  
  
"I don't think we have a choice, but we will be careful." He answered back.  
  
Eleveth was new to Minas Tirith. Her parents moved from the rural country of Rohan to the city, hoping life will become better for them.  
  
She ran, leading us from the wall to deep inside the city. Buildings became more cramped and shadows began to close in. Being the youngest, I fell a few feet behind, running as fast as my legs could take. "Come on, Eldarion. It's not far." Eleveth urged.  
  
We all took a right turn to an abandoned alley away from the busy crowd. Trash was littered all over the ground until we met a dead end. "Here it is."  
  
Rannyn and my eyes scanned the area. There were no doors, just three surrounding walls that bared no windows or a hint of stairs to climb over. Eleveth stood proudly before our confused faces.  
  
"I don't see anything." Rannyn explained to her.  
  
"Of course you don't...that's what makes it great!"  
  
"Makes what great?" I asked, getting impatient.  
  
She noticed the sound of my angered voice and giggled. Her laughter was so soft to my ears. "Watch this."  
  
She ran her dirty fingers on the wall in front of us as if she was looking for something. Being satisfied, she dug her nails in the cracks of a grey block and pulled forcefully. Suddenly, it popped out and fell on the ground with a low thud.  
  
My mouth dropped, astonished of her strength. Those blocks were at least as tall as me, if it stood vertically, and took three strong men to lift just one up with difficultly.  
  
"Well would you look at that! It's a brick made from a brick!" Rannyn laughed, picking the fallen piece from the ground. Apparently, it took a sharp eye to discover that more than half the blocks, from the floor to the middle of the wall had cracks in them, all forming small bricks. The exact same size used to build a house.  
  
I walked closer to the wall and peeked inside the small rectangular hole. Hundreds of acres rolled before my eyes as I saw shades of tan and green colors of the grass below the late afternoon sun. Wildlife flustered out there and I was anxious to explore.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I asked, getting excited. I reached for a brick to make the hole bigger when Eleveth slapped my hand. It tingled and I wanted to push her down for the pain. "Why did you do that?!"  
  
"I think we should wait until the morning comes." She replied.  
  
Rannyn shook his head in agreement. "Yes, it's getting late...tomorrow morning, here."  
  
We all promised to return and started to head home. Half way to the garden, Eleveth waved goodbye and promised to tell us later how she found the secret wall.  
  
The sun settled quietly behind the depths of Mordor when Rannyn and I reached inside the palace. It was dark and we had to be careful not to allow someone discover us. A tree hugged itself to the outside part of the garden's wall. A perfect way of entering inside. Rannyn climbed quietly as a cat up the roots. Then finally he reached the top of the wall and a hand dangled for mine.  
  
He grabbed my hand and pulled me up with him. Then he jumped over the side, missing a garden bush by mere inches. Since light was scarce at this time of night, I didn't notice the green nuisance and eventually jumped on top of it, thorns piercing my bare skin. Rannyn uncontrollably laughed silently as he carefully pulled me out, twigs and bits of leaves clinging to wavy hair.  
  
Not knowing someone was nearby; we made an attempt to run into the palace quietly to our bedrooms. When Rannyn and I got ready to jolt at top speed, we felt two strong, callused hands grabbed our shirts, pulling us back with a sudden jerk.  
  
We managed to pull away from the grasp, and I looked up to find out it was my father, Aragorn. His face showed of age, and more grey hair appeared than I remembered. His scared hands were on his hips, looking a bit angry and disappointed. "Eldarion, what are you doing?"  
  
I stared at the ground not daring to look in his eyes. My left foot made a circular motion, stirring up the dirt around me. Nervousness erupted inside my stomach, scared to talk.  
  
"We were simply playing in the garden." Rannyn explained. "We didn't see you."  
  
Aragorn was quiet, his eyes glaringly down. He didn't believe us. "And what were you two doing on top of the wall?"  
  
Rannyn smiled and replied "Just playing on it."  
  
I tilted my head and watched him look at me. "Did you go over it, Eldarion?"  
  
I swallowed hard, a lump forming in my throat and my tongue dry as ever. I didn't want to lie but then I didn't want to get into trouble. Finally, I sighed and mumbled "Yes, sir."  
  
He exhaled slowly, glad that I confessed. "I don't want you here by yourselves after daylight, do you understand?"  
  
We both agreed and were sent to our rooms. I was crushed and worried that I would never get to see the woods and also, I was hungry. Somehow I had to get to the trees. Slowly my eyes closed thinking of Eleveth as I fell into a deep sleep and dreamed of a plan. 


	4. Chapter 4

-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Chapter 4  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
I woke up the next morning in complete excitement. I got up from my bed at early dawn and looked outside my window. Everything was blue and cloudy.  
  
Getting dressed quickly, I grabbed my pack from under my bed that was patiently waiting for me. I was black and made of leather. My father made it for me on my third birthday. I used to fill it with toys and sweets; now it was serious. I was stuffed with ranger's needs. A small spear, bow, and sword were necessary of survival besides food and a cloak. I was familiar with these weapons and knew how to use them. The problem was skill. One day I will be better than my father.  
  
Mother never approved of me having my own sword. She worried that I might get hurt. I rarely used it but sometimes Rannyn and I would practice, as always, he won.  
  
I ran out of the room with my pack to Rannyn's room. His was three stories down. I had to careful and not to get caught by anyone. If I did, they would question me and possibly tell my father.  
  
Quick as ranger's speed, I jumped from shadow to shadow. I wouldn't be spotted as easily if I had a cloak. The maids thought it was unnecessary for a child my age to own one. What a useless excuse.  
  
When I finally arrived at Rannyn's bedroom door, I was out of breath. No one has seen me; good so far. Before I could knock it swung open and Rannyn stood with his pack and dressed in a ranger's cloak. I was jealous.  
  
"We shouldn't be doing this. Your father will catch us." Rannyn whispered as we silently passed through the halls, heading outside.  
  
"No, he said he didn't want us after daylight. We just need to be back before dusk." I explained my plan.  
  
We arrived at the Garden's gate. The soldiers were nodding off, sleeping. My father told me that a guard is the sleepiest before the sun rose. This information was cruelal at the moment.  
  
Rannyn slowly unlocked the gate being quiet as ever. I watched him from behind making sure the guards were sleeping. Then, he pulled as hard as he can, causing it to move a few inches open. The gate was old and it creaked of rust as he pulled. The sound was loud and anyone could have heard it from yards away.  
  
We both froze and waited to be snatched. No one stirred. I exhaled of relief until I heard a rustling sound of a soldier moving in his chair. He opened his eyes and looked at us, drowsily. Rannyn didn't move, staring at him. Then, the soldier closed his eyes, falling back to sleep, dropping a bottle of alcohol. He was drunk.  
  
We squeezed through the space of the gate and were on the streets again. We ran passed corners and emptied, sleepy streets until we reached our destination where Eleveth waited happily for us. She held a small basket of apples and bread and was dressed in a brown skirt with a long, sleeve tan shirt rolled up to her elbows with a vest over it. She was so pretty, the dirt on her face didn't ruin the image. I've seen many girls my age around the palace but she, she was different.  
  
"Want some breakfast?" Eleveth asked, giving me her cute smile.  
  
"How do we know it's not poisoned?" Rannyn cautioned, folding his arms on his chest.  
  
She placed the basket down with her hands on her hips, glaring at him. "Because my mother would never do that." Then grabbed an apple and broke off a piece of bread, chewing them and showing it was all right. "See? It's good."  
  
Being that I haven't eaten for more than a day, I hungrily snatched the food and ate quickly filling my stomach. Rannyn carefully took a roll and stuffed it in his pocket, then bit into a red apple. Eleveth smiled; satisfied we were enjoying the food.  
  
The run rose, but we didn't see it. It was cloudy and looked as if it was going to rain. The alley was darker than yesterday but the brick was still lying on the ground, some light peering in.  
  
I swallowed the last remains of the bread and was ready. Rannyn helped Eleveth pull more bricks from the blocks until an opening was large enough for us to tightly squeeze ourselves through.  
  
Eleveth got out first, then Rannyn. I looked around the alley and then came out last. I saw miles of plains calling for me. I kicked up my legs, getting ready to run. But Rannyn grabbed me and said, "What are you doing? You do not want to get caught by a guard."  
  
"Right, follow me." Eleveth said.  
  
We walked some distance around the border of Minas Tirith. Eleveth was trying to find the Great West Road, a path we would be traveling on. But I was worried about the time consistently.  
  
"Eleveth, how far is the forest of Druadan?" I asked.  
  
"Sixty miles by taking the road over there." She said, pointing north of Minas Tirith.  
  
Rannyn's mouth dropped, "What? That would take all day."  
  
"Less than a day's trip by horse." Corrected Eleveth.  
  
"No, we cannot do this. Let's go, Eldarion."  
  
"What?!" I exclaimed.  
  
I didn't want to leave. I would do anything to get to the woods, even if it was just for a couple days. "Please, Rannyn we have gone this far."  
  
"We have only gone less than a mile!"  
  
Then we burst into an argument. Eleveth and Rannyn debated about the journey, not noticing a tall old man behind me, staring at us.  
  
"Well, would you look at this, Moddyn, it's the king's son." The man said as he smiled at us.  
  
His clothes were tattered and looked like he hasn't bathed in day. His son was beside him staring too. He was built strong of muscle and his neck was huge as a tree's trunk. A bow was behind him and looked more decently dressed. Black, messy hair reached to there shoulders and craziness glowed in there eyes.  
  
"Yes, this is the perfect ransom. We will be wealthy in no time." Moddyn answered.  
  
We all stood still, scared to the bone. Ransom? Kidnap me?  
  
"Leave us alone." Rannyn warned as he drew his sword at the two.  
  
They looked at it and laughed. The sound was challenging him. Then the old man's son pulled out his bow and arrow from behind to his forehead remaining calm as ever.  
  
My friend's hand shook of fear and knew the man wasn't afraid to shoot. They didn't want him and needed no witnesses. "Eldarion, take Eleveth and go." He whispered to me.  
  
The old man heard this and quickly grabbed Eleveth by the neck. She tried to struggle but he held his grip, choking her. I just froze. My legs felt as if they were glued to the ground.  
  
"We have no time for this! Hurry!" he yelled.  
  
Quick as a flash, Moddyn grabbed Rannyn and me. We kicked and fought but his skin was thick of hard muscle. Finally, the men threw us in an enclosed wagon with a door, and locked us inside. They made there way to the front, and continued to travel towards the Great West Road, leaving us crying for help. 


	5. Chapter 5

-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Chapter 5  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Rannyn, I am frightened." Eleveth cried to him.  
  
He ignored her, and concentrated on how we were going to escape the cramped wagon.  
  
It was dark and we could barely see six inches in front of us. I felt carts of food and other supplies around the room. Well, at least we wouldn't starve.  
  
The small area shook from the rough road and it was difficult to settle down on something without getting hit. I couldn't feel my friends but I heard them breathing quickly. We were all scared.  
  
I closed my eyes and prayed for my life. What was going to happen to us? Will we escape? All I knew is that I was sorry for leaving home and I wanted to be in my mother's arms again, never to leave the garden.  
  
We've been traveling that seems for hours on end. I didn't sleep but fatigue was taking toll. Eleveth stopped crying and was sniffling to go home.  
  
Sitting, I tilted my head back to the wall and immediately felt something sharp hit me. I rubbed the back of my head and felt what caused the pain. My hand ran though something cold and felt like metal.  
  
"Rannyn, Rannyn. Look, a crowbar!" I exclaimed of joy as I pulled it off the wall and guided to his hand.  
  
I didn't see his reaction but I heard the sound of cracking wood near me. I heard him grunt, knowing he was giving an effort of prying the door open. I crossed my fingers in hopes the crazy men didn't hear us.  
  
Eleveth reached for my hand and gently squeezed it. I smiled and started to see some speckles of light spear into the room. Rannyn stopped for a moment and then gave a good yank. The door burst opened, bits of wood flying on the ground. Then the wagon stopped, so did my heart.  
  
"Quickly, hurry!" Rannyn yelled as he grabbed Eleveth and threw her outside. I scrambled myself up and jumped out the wagon with my friend, almost tripping over a crate.  
  
We landed on our stomachs and I felt a shock in my lungs. I couldn't breathe but didn't have time to worry about it yet. Surprising, it was after daylight hours. The moon brightly shined down on us, giving a little light but just enough to flee from the wagon.  
  
Rannyn pulled me up and saw the men running towards us in anger.  
  
Trying to breathe, I grabbed my chest and Eleveth, following Rannyn. He ran from the wagon calling for us to hurry. I felt arrows wiz by my head, missing me by inches. Suddenly, a scream came from Rannyn. Oh Valar, was he shot? We sped faster than ever, outrunning the men by yards. Finally we lost them as we ran into a forest where the moon didn't gleam.  
  
We heard them calling for us and thought they were still chasing for me. I tripped over roots of trees, getting scratched from all angles. I didn't how bad I was hurt and noticed neither were my bruised, struggling friends. It was dark as the enclosed wagon making it difficult to see in front of me. My hand was stretched out hoping to stop a blow of something ahead, and with the other, holding Eleveth's hand pulling her closer to me.  
  
After an hour of struggling, we were deep in the forest. The tree's leaves gently swayed with the wind and star peaked through the canopy. Sweat drenched my clothes and finally my lungs filled of air. I saw Rannyn collapsed on the ground holding his right leg in pain.  
  
He tried to hold back the tears but they came flowing down his cheeks. His pants were sticking to his bleeding leg. He has lost a lot of blood and his face was white and pale. I didn't know what to do so I stood there watching my dieing friend slip away from me. 


	6. Chapter 6

-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Chapter 6  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
It was my entire fault. I should have taken his word and not went. Rannyn, I am so sorry. I am sorry. Those three words ran in my mind over and over as I watched a cold body lye motionless on the forest floor. Dawn came and I have never seen so much blood. Eleveth was very upset. She didn't cry; her face was expressionless and pale. She wouldn't move, just on the floor, hugging her knees and staring.  
  
Then I finally broke down and cried. I held Eleveth and soaked her shoulder with tears. She didn't do anything. Why was she neglecting me?  
  
"Eleveth, please say something." I urged to her, shaking her slightly.  
  
I crawled in front, staring at her face. She was in shock and I am alone.  
  
"Come on, we have to go." I said pulling up to her feet. "We have to go home and get help."  
  
I took off Rannyn's black cloak and covered it over my clothes. He loved it and I was going to make sure nothing was going to happen to the cloth. Blood was on the bottom edge and it felt so wrong to leave him there. I am sorry.  
  
Eleveth cried and came back to her senses when I pulled her deeper in the forest. The sun was rising which made it better to see. The trees were close to each other and full of life.  
  
"Eleveth, where are we?" I asked gently to her.  
  
She hiccupped several times before answering, "Druadan Forest."  
  
The feeling of joy in reaching my accomplishment didn't arrive. Fear and sadness still embedded inside my soul. All I wanted to do was to go home and dream of this away. I gazed up and looked at the trees. Shadows playfully danced on the green leaves as the sound of birds sang joyfully to themselves. There were all different assortments of trees but mostly were pine. The smell tickled my nose of fresh evergreen.  
  
Eleveth tripped over a root and I caught her fall. I had no concept to where north was to find home. We both walked around aimlessly as our stomachs craved for food.  
  
Long since noon have passed when the sun fell behind the trees. Eleveth complained of exhaustion and wanted to rest. I wanted to continue and find an end of the forest to hopefully see the plains again. I didn't like the look of the forest; it seemed so peaceful but hinted an ominous silence.  
  
"Come on, Eldarion. We must rest."  
  
Her grey eyes revealed that she was weary and wanted to sleep. I rested my back on the trunk of a tree and watched her comfortably settle herself to a nap. She breathed deeply knowing she had dozed off.  
  
I brushed the dirt off my pants and decided to look around. I passed by trees studying their tallness and shape making sure I didn't lose Eleveth. Listening closely to the sounds around me, I noticed that the birds didn't sing anymore.  
  
This was a bad song; something was out there. Thinking of this, my body stopped with a halt as I saw a figure in shadow move not so far across the trees.  
  
I cautiously began to walk backwards before turning around running to Eleveth. Not long after, dusk approached and I couldn't find her anywhere. Did I make a wrong turn? I frantically searched, calling for her several times before I found the startling truth. The ground was imprinted of large traces of feet with a few small ones, showing signs of a struggle.  
  
Panicking, I followed them to maybe discover where she went. But light became dimmer and the prints were disappearing with the darkness. I shouldn't have left her alone. There was another mistake I made.  
  
Hunger struck again, the men took our packs that were filled with my hunting gear and of food. I remembered Rannyn had a roll in his pocket but there is no way I would find him again. I found a nearby old log and tried to hide myself inside but was too small compared to my body. I crouched close to the tall grass by the piece of wood and waited for nothing.  
  
I was apart from my companions but I wasn't alone. Evening arrived and I paid more attention to the noise near me. It's unusual when the forest is quiet. What was out there?  
  
Suddenly, I heard a low beating of drums. A code of an intruder was close. My heart pumped in my ears and I started to shake of fear. If my father was searching for me would he have come by now?  
  
The melody of warnings rose louder in my ears. I crawled through the grass in hopes of a hiding spot. I looked up and a tree was in sight. Stopping, I held my breath and listened. Then as quick as I could be, jumped and grabbed hold of a branch.  
  
I kicked my feet up to climb further into the tree. As my left foot reached to my chest, I felt a hand grasped my right. I peaked down and knew it was the mysterious drummers.  
  
Fighting the grip away, my arms started to feel tired by holding the branches as tight as I could. Eventually, my other foot was caught and felt a good yank forcing me to fall six feet from the ground.  
  
My lungs shocked of pain again and tried to suck in air as my back met the dirt. I squirmed effortlessly as more large hands held me down. All I saw was dark shadows whispering in strange tongues as they easily bounded my wrists. I opened my mouth to let out a scream of fear but all came black and then fell darkness over my eyes. 


	7. Chapter 7

-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Chapter 7  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Sounds of whispering invaded the early morning air. I woke up suddenly, my hands tied around a pole with my back leaning against it. The drums from last night sent my ears ringing. I shook my head and slowly opened my eyes.  
  
Inside the tent made of animal hides gave space for the size of ten people to live comfortably. A gleam of dawn peered inside the entrance as the hard floor was carpeted of soft pillows in a ray of colors. There in the corner was a creature I did not recognize. It looked of half man half troll. Its chest and arms was covered of dark hair and built as strong as a dwarfs but was much taller than father.  
  
I shuddered of fear as it came near me. I was defenseless and helpless to do anything. I pressed my body against the pole holding up the tent, struggling to get away.  
  
"Father be here soon." He said, his eyes soft and body calm staring at me with curiously.  
  
I watched him move slowly from one side of the room to the other in silence. "My father?"  
  
"King of Gondor, friend of Ghán-buri-Ghán." He shortly remarked.  
  
Hearing this name, my nerves calmed. I have heard my father mention this name in high respect but never said that he was a wose.  
  
"Where is Enelya?"  
  
"Safe with Wild Men. Eat and sleep is doing."  
  
More woses entered with food and gently placed them at a table near. They untied the restrains and pulled me up. I looked down ashamed how these kind creatures had to do this, bound me to a pole to keep from attacking an ally of my father.  
  
Ghán-buri-Ghán watched me eat the delicious fruit and breads. I tried to consume them with manners but couldn't help showing a wose how a starving man eats. I swallowed the chunks of bread and washed my tongue of some unidentified liquid. Grabbing a slice of cheese, in walked my father holding Enelya by the hand smiling warmly but sadness wrote on his face.  
  
My mother came after him and rushed quickly towards me. Her blue eyes lost its glow, blood shot of depression. Her cream-colored soft arms wrapped around me as I did to her. Tears came to our eyes with me crying those three words. She slowly rose, taking my hand and escorting me to the carriage that will take all of us home.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Scouts of Gondor and of the Wild Men found Rannyn and all of Middle-earth had a respectful funeral. Enelya stayed good friends for years after, never bringing up the subject of how she found the way out to the fields. We never brought up the subject of Druadan Forest or our experience.  
  
Eventually, father and mother forgave me as I grew older and wiser as well of growing away to independency. Ghán-buri-Ghán offered me some land of his forest but I refused to accept. I respected and thankfully welcomed him to my kingdom whenever he wished.  
  
I will never forget Rannyn; he protected me to the end. Faramir and Lady Eowyn did move on after I turned after the age of sixteen. The newborn had no true older brother but maybe or somehow Rannyn would forgive me as I would show Faira of how great her brother was to me.  
  
End. 


End file.
